


Dress you up (In my love)

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Dark fic, HP Horror Fest 2018, Horror Psicológico, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Segunda Persona, Psychological Horror, Relación Insana, Sexual Content, TRADUCTION, Traducción, Unhealthy Relationships, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Draco siempre había sido conocido por su belleza.Extracto:Fue tu aspecto lo que te permitió llamar la atención del soltero más codiciado del Mundo Mágico, tu cuerpo lo que lo sedujo para embarcarse en una relación de torbellino con un antiguo Mortífago: la opinión pública y su propia reputación de oro fueron condenadas. Durante dos gloriosos años, descubriste lo que significaba ser verdaderamente feliz. Cómo se sentía ser amado por él.El único que te llamara su dulce, su hermoso chico, su cariño.





	Dress you up (In my love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dress You Up (in My Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648608) by [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome). 



> Thanks PalenDrome (nerdherderette) for the permission to translate this awesome oneshot. 
> 
> La autora explica que no colocó algunas etiquetas por miedo a arruinar la historia así que yo seguiré ese mismo camino. Espero que disfruten mucho ésta traducción.

**Dress you up (in my love)**

Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love

**Te vestiré con mi amor, con mi amor**

All over your body, all over your body

**Todo sobre tu cuerpo, todo sobre tu cuerpo**

In my love

**Con mi amor**

All over, all over

**Todo, todo**

From your head down to your toes

**De la cabeza hasta los pies**

— ** _Dress You U_ p**, Madonna

* * *

 

Siempre te han dicho que eres guapo.

Cuando eras un niño, admiraron tu tez impecable y la sedosa palidez de tu cabello. Cuando tus ojos cambiaron de azul bebé a un gris plateado, te llamaron deslumbrante.

Cuando cumpliste los quince años, la suavidad de tu infancia se transformó en pómulos altos, nariz recta y un mentón definido. Los años de etiqueta y las lecciones de baile te regalaron una postura perfecta y una gracia felina. Te llamaron hermoso. Deseable. El heredero perfecto

Tu aspecto sufrió un poco durante la guerra; tener que servir a un loco debía tener ese efecto. Por un tiempo, las palabras dirigidas hacia ti ya no estaban llenas de miel y anhelo, sino de censura y vituperación.

Afortunadamente, no fue suficiente para romper tu voluntad y determinación. Te convertiste en Auror a pesar de los susurros, los maleficios y los intentos no tan discretos de socavar tu entrenamiento. Tu cuerpo se volvió fuerte, musculoso y delgado, con piernas largas y un culo incomparable que lucía jodidamente increíblemente, tanto dentro como fuera de tus pantalones.

Comenzaron a llamarte atlético. Maravilloso. Tentador.

Fue tu aspecto lo que te permitió llamar la atención del soltero más codiciado del Mundo Mágico, tu cuerpo lo que lo sedujo para embarcarse en una relación de torbellino con un antiguo Mortífago: la opinión pública y su propia reputación de oro fueron condenadas. Durante dos gloriosos años, descubriste lo que significaba ser verdaderamente feliz. Cómo se sentía ser amado por él.

El único que te llamara su dulce, su hermoso chico, su cariño.

 

* * *

—Levántate por mí, Draco, —él suplica. —Sólo un poco.

Lo intentas pero tus piernas no reaccionan como solían hacerlo. Hay una punzada de decepción cuando suspira, luego mueve su varita cansadamente mientras susurra un encantamiento de levitación. Es un encantamiento sencillo, uno que solía invocar tanto no verbalmente y sin varita, y el esfuerzo que ahora le cuesta hacerlo hace hundir tu corazón. 

Te pone los pantalones, una pierna a la vez. Acababas de acostumbrarte a la idea de usar jeans, sabiendo cuánto lograban excitarlo. Nunca duraste mucho en ellos de todos modos, su deseo a menudo ganándoles a ambos. Sin embargo, la lana suave de tus pantalones ahora es más cómoda contra tu piel, más familiar. La idea te proporciona un poco de consuelo cuando piensas en esas perezosas mañanas de fin de semana que solían compartir. Cuando él preferiría tener tus piernas enredadas alrededor de sus caderas, con nada más que una capa de sudor y tu risa entre ustedes.

Deja el jumper para el final. Es tu favorito; el suave color azul calienta el gris acero de tus ojos. También es el que llevabas puesto cuando te besó por primera vez.

Pasa el pulgar lentamente a lo largo de tu labio inferior, como si también estuviera recordando ese momento. Como si esperara que con cada pasada, la carne debajo de él se hinchara, caliente y mojada, humedecida por el calor de tu aliento y tu deseo.

Te mira fijamente, muy atentamente. Su cabello imposible cae sobre su cara _—¿cuántas veces le has dicho que necesita un corte?_ — mientras sus ojos verdes brillan, sus largas pestañas se vuelven oscuras y húmedas.

—Te cuidaré. Lo prometo, —susurra, presionando sus labios contra los tuyos. Todavía están agrietados, pero el sabor ya no es dulce, solo agrio. Él te mira una vez más mientras hace un movimiento para pararse, como si estuviera memorizando tu perfección.

Cuando él se va, tratas de no pensar en por qué ese pensamiento hace que se te hiele la sangre.

* * *

 

Él regresa cuatro horas más tarde, con sus fuertes brazos esforzándose por el peso de una bandeja cargada de frutas, empanadas y dulces. El trabajo que debió haberle llevado buscar tales festines con tan poco tiempo de anticipación debió ser considerable; no es de extrañar que haya recurrido a hacer las cosas de manera muggle.

A veces te preguntas cómo ha logrado aferrarse a su magia. Cómo no ha terminado en el suelo.

—Tienes que comer, Draco. Por favor. —Levanta un croissant de chocolate que parece que es de _Laurent Duchêne_ [1]. No es justo, tentarte así; él sabe cuánto los amas. Cómo te aseguraste de ir al menos un domingo al mes junto con él a Portkey al distrito 13 para disfrutar de una repostería decadente y una taza de té. Pero ahora no has tenido ningún tipo de apetito durante las últimas semanas, y no puedes obligarte a abrir la boca para probar su dulzura mantecosa, tanto como a él le gustaría.

Él coloca un trozo encima de tu lengua. Cuando eso no logra provocar una reacción, lo arroja de nuevo a la bandeja como muestra de frustración. Sus manos se cierran a los costados, y tal vez el estrés es demasiado grande, porque la mesita de noche comienza a vibrar peligrosamente a medida que su magia se vuelve inestable. Miras como la bandeja salta, luego se desliza, tu hermoso almuerzo se derrama en el piso.

—Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. —Un pedazo de manzana caramelizada se pega a tu cara, el residuo de sus jugos pegajosos salpica y mancha tu jersey. —Lo siento mucho, Draco—. Sus dedos, normalmente tan seguros de sí mismos, tiemblan cuando te quita la prenda superior. Esta se engancha a tu uña; él no se da cuenta, al principio, hasta que tira más fuerte, y se rompe el borde frágil.

La expresión en su cara hace que quieras gritar. Toda esa culpa. Todo su dolor. Anhelas poder tomarlo entre tus brazos, decirle que está bien. Que a pesar de que dolió al principio —cuando la maldición te golpeó en un inicio, quemándote la piel, la agonía de que te quemara desde adentro— ya no sientes dolor físico o ardor.

Que él no tiene la culpa.

Fue tu decisión, después de todo, tu decisión de protegerlo del hechizo de ese mago tenebroso. En cierto modo, casi puedes apreciar la belleza de la ironía: tu castigo llegó desde la punta de la varita de un sangre pura, un acto que se hizo posible porque finalmente habías aprendido lo que significaba amar a alguien que no fuera de tu familia o a ti mismo.

Te reirías si pudieras. Pero por mucho que lo intentes, el sonido no saldrá de tu garganta.

Él te limpia, te acomoda. Con demasiada frecuencia, te trata como a una de esas figuras de porcelana que tu madre solía comprar en _Dresde and Meissen_ , envuelta en una frágil coraza de encaje helado. Sus rostros pintados solían fascinarte, hasta que te diste cuenta de su parecido con las máscaras que solían usar tu padre y sus amigos. Las máscaras que creciste odiando.

Con demasiada frecuencia, hoy en día, parece que estás intercambiando una cara falsa por otra.

* * *

 

Es el final sombrío del día. La lluvia golpea fuerte, azotando contra los cristales, sacudiendo los marcos. Crees que debes estar en algún lugar al norte; mucho más al norte que el apartamento que ustedes dos compartieron en el Londres Muggle, más allá incluso de tu amado Wiltshire. Cuando el sol se pone, arroja un brillo rojo sobre los picos de granito de lo que crees que son los Cairngorms [2] en la distancia.

Él enciende un fuego, cálido resplandor que llena la habitación. Él te enseñó a disfrutar de eso también. Ahora, cuando escuchas el crujido de la savia boscosa calentándose y convirtiéndose en vapor, piensas en las cabañas de invierno y las vacaciones en los Alpes suizos. Cuando sientes que el fuego ruge, las llamas lamen rojo, luego naranja, luego azul, ya no piensas en el fuego maldito, sino en bromas y sexo perezoso en el piso de tu sala de estar.

Sabes que él también piensa en esos tiempos. Especialmente de noche, y más aún cuando hay una botella de Whisky de fuego medio vacía a su lado. Se acerca a tu cama lentamente, el alcohol ya entorpece sus sentidos, insensibilizando su culpa. Sus ojos se vuelven menos conflictivos y más decididos mientras baja la colcha y se desabrocha los pantalones con determinación.

Él ya te ha vestido con el pijama, y un tirón hábil en el cordón de tu cintura expone tu polla. Escuchas el escupitajo cuando golpea la palma de su mano; es crudo, pero sutileza es difícilmente lo que está buscando. Los sonidos de sus tirones crecen ruidosamente, las suaves bofetadas de piel contra piel. Sientes un poco de dolor ante el recuerdo de cómo solía sentirse cuando era tu mano: la forma gorda y suave de su polla llenándose y endureciéndose bajo tus caricias expertas, la mirada de asombrado placer e incluso gratitud en su rostro. Como si no pudiera creer su buena fortuna, de cómo se sentía estar contigo.

No hay nada de eso ahora; su expresión es oscura y ciega, impulsada solo por su necesidad de correrse. Por un breve momento, su mano izquierda titubea, extendiéndose con voluntad propia. Sus dedos trazan la delicada línea a lo largo de tus muslos internos, continuando hacia arriba hasta que descansan contra las curvas de tus nalgas, sus puntas errantes buscan ese punto sensible que se encuentra entre tus mejillas.

Tal vez sea el hecho de que no puedes gemir en respuesta, o arquearte hacia él, o empujarte hacia atrás contra sus codiciosos dedos. Él se aleja como si le quemaras, pero no es suficiente para detener sus acciones. Hay desesperación en sus movimientos, como si cada vez pudiera ser el último. Hay una parte de ti que se pregunta cuánto tiempo más hubieran tenido si tan sólo él hubiera tomado la mano que le ofreciste cuando eran niños. Si no se hubieran considerado como Malfoy y Potter por la mitad de una vida, sino como Draco y Harry.

Él se corre con un sollozo, el sonido es apenas humano. Cuando te cubre con su esperma, es la primera vez que ese día sientes su calor.

* * *

 

Él debería haberlo sabido.

Que eventualmente, te encontrarían. No importa qué tan seguros piense que están los dos, o qué tan duro lo intente.

Su trabajo como Jefe de Aurores puede protegerte mucho, simplemente llevándolos lejos como hasta ahora, incluso si, —o quizás, especialmente si— su nombre es Harry Potter.

La puerta amenaza con traquetear sus bisagras. Su magia debe haberse debilitado, porque todo el frente de la casa tiembla, seguido por un sonido fuerte y astillado. Incluso desde la habitación contigua, puedes escuchar el chisporroteo de los hechizos mientras rebotan, el refugio seguro que él ha creado para los dos quedando en ruinas.

—¡Baje su varita, Auror Potter!

—¡Harry, por favor!

Hay una pausa en el intercambio de maldiciones. —Hermione,— jadea, su voz sonando estrangulada. —No te acerques más.

—No hagas esto, amigo. Él está allí, ¿no?

La acusación lo hace dudar. —No puedo dejar que te lo lleves, Ron. Ya han jodido todo en San Mungo y su jodido atacante aún anda suelto. Se quedará aquí conmigo. —La puerta del dormitorio se agita; puedes escuchar la pesadez de su jadeo, su necesidad de salvarte separado por solo dos pulgadas de roble maltrecho.

—Vuelve con nosotros, Harry—, suplica Hermione. Visualizas sus lágrimas mientras se deslizan por su rostro. —Tú y Draco ambos; haremos lo que podamos para...

Él empuja la puerta para abrirla, bloqueando la entrada con su poderoso cuerpo, pero no es suficiente para detener el hedor del humo acre que entra por la habitación contigua. —Te lo digo por última vez, no te acerques más. YO…

—¡Está muerto, Harry!—, Grita Weasley. —¡Diablos, Malfoy fue asesinado, y no hay nadie que pueda salvarlo de eso, ni siquiera tú!

La hermosa cara de Harry se torna en algo feo. Levanta su varita, una imperdonable se derrama de sus labios justo cuando alguien lanza hacia él la maldición de las piernas de gelatina, y de repente, de alguna manera, la punta de su varita está apuntando hacia ti.

Ves la llamarada verde que viene, sus ojos en pánico, pero Harry, mi amor, no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto. No cuando lo único que queda de ti es tu cuerpo en descomposición, una vasija vacía, un caparazón de lo que solías ser.

Ya no eres hermoso.

No hay dolor, la segunda vez. En cambio, tu espíritu suspira y aceptas tu libertad cuando, como una muñeca de porcelana, la última cuerda que te ata a esta vida finalmente se hace añicos cuando el hechizo de Harry se hace realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Etiquetas adiconales/Spoilers: Major Character Death, Muerte de un Personaje Principal, Thanatophilia, Grieving, Aflicción Possessive Behaviour, Comportamiento Posesivo.
> 
> [1]Hace referencia a una pastelería de alta repostería.   
> [2]Es una cadena montañosa en Escocia.


End file.
